Running Wolf
by bip95
Summary: Savannah is a half wolf half human on the run trying to figure out who she is. After a strange incounter with another species she is thrust into a world she didn't know existed. Who  will she choose? Cullens, Volturi? or will she keep on running
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own twilight or any of its characters; they all rightfully belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter one:**

**Remembrance**

It must've been well past midnight when I arrived back at the hideout. The bleak, cold shack that I've called home for the past few years. It isn't much but when you're doing your best to avoid any human contact it's the best place to live that I could find. See, I'm not human, not exactly. See I'm kind of half wolf half human. I've always been this way, ever since I can remember. I guess I should explain.

I have this crazy ability to transform into this giant oversized wolf at will, though it comes with a few side effects. The fangs for one, and my eyes, a crazy shade of blue gray. Both of those are easy enough to hide, but I can't always control when I transform. Whenever I get angry or upset, or even scared I automatically start to transform. This is why I can never live among humans. I'd end up hurting them, or worse, killing them. It's also why I left my family... twenty years ago, that's another side effect. I don't age, it's like I'm frozen at sixteen. But the worst part is I'm the only one of my kind.

My mother said it was a gift. I called it a curse. She must be around fifty now. I miss her so much. I wonder if she thinks about me, if she's forgiven me for what I did. How I...no, I can't think about that now. There are bigger issues on my plate at the moment. Like if I'll get the chance to eat at all tomorrow. I may as well get some sleep. Living life on the run means never getting enough sleep, and always being hungry. Grabbing my old sleeping bag I climbed inside and closed my eyes. Blocking out the sights of the dirty, cracked walls. Trying to think of happier times as I listened the pitter pat of rain hitting the roof. And slowly I drifted off.

Sooo...what do you guys think? I've finally worked up the courage to make something out the ideas swimming around in my head. This is the very first story I've posted on the site and I'm not sure how good I am at writing. But I am open advice and stuff. And if its bad tell me, cus I'm not gonna get any better without knowing. Also for in the future if anyone could help me write an action scene that would be great since I'm not quite sure how to write one well***thanks ,bip


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: calm before the storm

Run, I have to go faster, I have to get away. But he keeps gaining on me. I'm running as fast as I can but it's no use. The trees are green blurs as a run past, faster than any animal could go. But my energy is draining, my lungs burning with exhaustion. I can hear him now, He's right behind me. I Look over my shoulder and see him, see his blood red eyes, filled with greed and hatred. But I hardly have time to think as he reaches out for me, extending his pale arm towards me. Wrapping his ice cold hands around my throat. Squeezing the life out of me, I can't breathe, but why am I still conscious? I should be dead. I try to get away, try to pry his hands from my throat. But he's too strong. I can see him laugh, his teeth glistening as he leans in towards me, and whispers in my ear "you're next"

"AHH!" I woke up screaming, the look of his eyes burned into my mind. His words repeating themselves in my head. "But it's just a dream." I told myself. "It's not real." I listen to my breathing calm as I get ready for the day. Putting on my same old blue jeans, and black tank, and tying my long brown hair into a ponytail. I fuss about my bangs, which are almost completely covering my eyes. I'll have to cut them soon, but first things first, Breakfast.

I couldn't help but smile as a pulled open the door and walked outside. The rain had stopped and the sun was out. The forest that surrounded the cabin that had looked close to dying during the cold windy days now looked healthy and green with the sun. I could feel the rays soaking into my skin, and if I didn't have better things to do I would have sat there and sunbathed. I made up my mind to head down to the nearby bakery. There were always dozens of people shopping there and if I was lucky I'd be able to steal something to eat. I know it's wrong, but how else would I eat? So I grabbed my rucksack and belongings and left the dreary shack behind.

I passed a few people on my way there, a mother with her child, a couple walking together, holding hands. I couldn't help but be jealous of them. They had homes and money. People, who cared about them, loved them. While I was completely alone, forgotten, probably assumed dead even. But I pushed that thought out of my mind as I turned the corner onto the street and caught a whiff of freshly baked cinnamon buns. My stomach growled, and I almost felt like running the rest of the way. And after a few more minutes of walking past shops and houses I arrived at the bakery. Noticing a sign above the door spelling out "Nadia's Café" in big golden letters.

It was easy to sneak some goods into my rucksack without anyone noticing. The place was so crowded and busy no one would notice their absence. And as I walked back outside I couldn't help but feel almost happy. And I decided, on a spur of the moment decision that I wasn't going back to the shack. So I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder, and headed out in the opposite direction of the shack. Boy, what a mistake that turned out to be.

I know this chapter is kinda bland but it'll get better, dont worry. I'll try and get chapter 3 up soon-bip


End file.
